


Tease

by boywonder



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, D/s undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: “Manners, Eggsy,” Harry whispered, not meaning it at all.“Please,” Eggsy said, meaning it entirely. Harry thought he might melt.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober 2018, day 2, "tease" as taken from [here](http://ghastlyfeast.tumblr.com/post/178524638871/okay-so-theres-no-way-in-hell-i-will-manage-all).

“Come on, Harry, I been waitin’ all day,” Eggsy said, almost whining the words, reaching for Harry’s tie as he talked. “Longer than that, even.”

Harry’s mouth tightened, and he had to stop himself from actually rolling his eyes. “You know I’ve been quite busy this week,” he responded, batting Eggsy’s hands away and undoing his tie himself. He was, of course, practised enough to remove a tie quickly, but he was in no particular hurry. 

Eggsy’s eyes followed his hands. “Could you possibly move slower?” he complained.

“Yes,” Harry responded, though luckily for Eggsy, he didn’t demonstrate that. He finally finished untying the tie, then smoothed it out, pretending to examine it for wrinkles he knew weren’t there.

“Come _on_ ,” Eggsy said. He _did_ roll his eyes, a bit exaggerated. He was already halfway undressed, as he hadn’t been wearing much to begin with. Now, he was left in just joggers and pants, while Harry was still, maddeningly, fully dressed.

“Hasn’t everyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?” Harry said, finally laying the tie down on the dresser.

“Yeah, _you_ have. Like a thousand times.”

“And yet here you are, ignoring that wisdom.”

Eggsy half laughed, half snorted. “You’re fuckin’ joking, Harry, like you got any patience?”

“A fair bit more than you, I dare say,” Harry responded. He made no move to further divest himself of clothing.

Eggsy made a face. He recognised Harry’s too-posh manner and hated it. Harry only used that particular tone with Eggsy to push his buttons. It always worked.

“Well, _I_ dare say that’s bollocks,” Eggsy countered, imitating Harry’s accent badly on purpose, “and don’t use that fuckin’ tone on me.”

Harry had started to reach for the buttons on his shirt, but now thought better of it and dropped his hands. He raised one eyebrow and it made him look more condescending than usual. “Oh? And what ‘tone’ would you prefer I use?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Come on, Harry.”

“Come on, what?”

Eggsy tried a different tactic. “On me if you like, just take your clothes off and get in bed with me, yeah?”

“ _Patience_ , darling,” Harry reminded him. “In fact, I think I’ll take a shower first.”

Eggsy groaned. “You are _fucking joking_ ,” he said. “Anyway, you’re just gonna need another shower after.”

“Perhaps,” Harry conceded, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t want one now.”

“Harry, please--”

Harry shook his head. “Just wait in bed for me. I shan’t be long. You’ll live ten more minutes.”

Eggsy knew Harry well enough to know he was losing this argument. He made a frustrated noise. “Maybe I’ll just start without you, then,” he said, sullenly.

“You will do no such thing,” Harry said, sternly. He didn’t wait to see Eggsy’s reaction, instead choosing to walk off, still dressed, toward the bathroom.

Eggsy called after him, “Come back without that fuckin’ tone in your voice!” He half-expected Harry to give him a scathing retort, but Harry didn’t deign to answer at all. That was more annoying than any scathing retort would have been.

Of course, none of their exchange had lessened Eggsy’s desire. After a minute of debating how to react to Harry’s insistence on patience, he kicked off the rest of his clothing, leaving it in a particularly messy pile near the bedroom door, and sprawled himself on the bed.

“You will do no such thing,” he muttered, mockingly, though no one was there to hear it. Even so, he immediately regretted it. He wasn’t really that annoyed, anyway, overly posh tone or not. Harry had _promised_ him earlier that he’d come home and they’d shag, and Eggsy had pushed him from the second he walked in. Who needed patience, anyway? Eggsy didn’t think he did. Harry usually liked how eager he was, after all.

He let his and rest on his stomach, and let his thoughts drift back to Harry, naked in the shower, taking his time just to be a pain in the arse. Thoughts of Harry doing anything naked, even something as mundane as showering, went straight to Eggsy’s dick. He slid his hand a little bit lower, not actually touching his dick, but considering it.

Harry didn’t exactly hurry, but he didn’t really dawdle in the shower, either. He’d only gone to bother Eggsy, after all. Eggsy was wrong about Harry not having any patience, but he didn’t have _infinite_ patience. He idly wondered, as he towelled off, if Eggsy had actually just gone ahead without him. It could have gone either way.

Harry finally appeared in the doorway of the bedroom again, hair damp, but more or less combed. Eggsy, lying on the bed with one hand still lingering near his half-hard cock, didn’t notice him right away. Harry allowed himself the simple indulgence of just _looking_ for a moment before he said, “I thought I told you to wait.”

Eggsy tensed, but didn’t quite startle. He opened his eyes and looked over towards the doorway. Harry was standing there, naked, one hand against the door jamb. Eggsy slid a smile onto his face.

“Fuck me, Harry,” he said, softly. It was a statement, not an instruction.

“In due time,” Harry promised, pushing off the doorway and walking unhurriedly towards the bed.

Eggsy pushed himself onto his elbows. Harry stopped, clicking his tongue. “Still impatient. Lay back down.”

“What d’you mean _still_? Was I s’posed to get less impatient when you pranced off for a shower?” Eggsy said, flopping back down onto the bed.

“That _was_ rather the point, yes,” Harry said, walking forwards again, though of course he’d known that was never going to happen. He paused at the side of the bed, looking down at Eggsy with an unreadable expression.

“I thought I told you to come back without that tone,” Eggsy said, though his words were careful, and there was no bite to them. He was pushing Harry, but not as hard as he had been.

“I think I tell you things all the time and you can’t be arsed to listen to me,” Harry said. Unlike Eggsy, he _didn’t_ soften his tone; if anything, there was more bite to it now, as if he was actually annoyed.

“Harry-” Eggsy started.

Harry shushed him, finally shifting his weight onto the bed. Eggsy reached for him. “No, not yet,” Harry said - an order, not a suggestion. Eggsy frowned, but let his hands drop back to his sides. Harry swung his leg so he had one knee on either side of Eggsy’s torso, pinning his arms there. He was positioned at about Eggsy’s sternum, far enough away that Eggsy couldn’t get at him with his mouth either.

Then, Harry reached down and began to stroke his own cock, almost idly. Eggsy’s eyes immediately locked onto the motion of Harry’s hand, watching him touch himself. Eggsy went from half-hard to entirely hard so fast that he was sure he’d have gotten faint if he’d been standing, but he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Despite the leisurely movement of his hand, Harry got hard quite quickly as well. Eggsy watched him, lips slightly parted, all but drooling over the sight of it, the thought that at some point Harry would give up on whatever game he was playing and they’d actually fuck.

Harry watched Eggsy watching him. He had to make sure to steel himself before speaking; he couldn’t let on that this was affecting him as much as it was. He had a _point_ to make, after all. He let his hand speed up anyway.

“Harry, fuck,” Eggsy said, his vocabulary limited by thinking too much about how hard his dick was.

Harry made a questioning noise, but didn’t change what he was doing, or the pace at which he was doing it.

“That all you’re plannin’ on doin’ then?” Eggsy asked, eyes still glued to Harry’s erection.

“Well, it was your idea, wasn’t it?”

Confusion worked its way over Eggsy’s features, and he finally tore his gaze away, with some reluctance, and met Harry’s eyes. “What?”

“Your suggestion, earlier,” Harry said, remarkably calm-sounding for how much his pulse had quickened. 

“No the fuck it was not,” Eggsy said, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to remember what Harry was referring to. “I dunno what you’re goin’ on about, but I sure as fuck did not suggest you just have a wank right in front of me while I do nothin’!”

Harry chuckled. “Not in those exact words, no. But I _do_ seem to recall something about ‘come on,’ wasn’t it?”

Eggsy’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment and he groaned. He _had_ said something like that.

“So then, yes _the fuck_ it was,” Harry said, sounding slightly ridiculous using Eggsy’s words in his own still-affected posh cadence.

“Harry, _please_ , I’m dyin’,” Eggsy said, eyes open again. He was trying to look at Harry’s face, but he kept getting distracted by the older man’s hand still moving on his dick.

“You’re not,” Harry said, simply, and he moved his hand faster.

“You’re really just gonna come and leave me like this?” Eggsy pressed.

“Now when did I say that?” Harry chided. 

Eggsy wiggled under him, drawing his knees up, not so much to buck Harry off as to just get some more _contact_. Harry wasn’t putting much actual weight on Eggsy, of course, but he could feel the movement. It was too awkward a position, though; Harry was too far up Eggsy’s torso for him to do that comfortably. Harry had chosen his position _well_.

“Harry, _please_ ,” he said again.

“Please _what_?” 

“Please stop teasin’ me,” Eggsy said, letting his legs slide back down again. Harry could feel the change in his position; before he’d moved them the first time, Eggsy’s legs had been mostly closed, and now they weren’t. Even without Harry looking at him, he managed to be filthy. Harry, of course, enjoyed that about him (though now was hardly the time to say so, when he was pretending to be put out by this whole thing).

“Eventually,” Harry said, mildly.

“At _least_ let me suck your dick,” Eggsy said, wiggling again underneath Harry. 

“Manners, Eggsy,” Harry teased. He didn’t really mean it, but he couldn’t resist saying it.

Eggsy’s eyes met Harry’s again. “Please, Harry,” he said, with just a _hint_ of a whine in his tone. “Let me suck you off.” His eyes didn’t flick back down; he held Harry’s gaze unwaveringly.

Eggsy could feel the moment when Harry gave in. The older man’s posture relaxed, and something in his face changed. Eggsy couldn’t describe it, but there was something that softened. He was good at getting Harry to give him what he wanted, in or out of bed.

Harry moved his hand away from his cock. “I suppose,” he said, softly, fondly, “but your hands stay where they are. Understood?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, purely to be a brat, but he nodded. “Yeah, yeah, got it, get up here already.”

Harry shook his head, but he didn’t make Eggsy ask again. He moved up the younger man’s body until he was _finally_ close enough for Eggsy’s mouth to reach him.

Eggsy wasn’t in the mood to tease Harry back. He went right to it, leaning up to get as much of Harry’s dick in his mouth as he could. He didn’t have a lot of finesse from this angle; Harry had all the control, and Eggsy had to just do his best with his limited range of movement. Harry left him to it for a minute or two before he moved to angle himself better. He braced himself with one hand, and let the other slide down into Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy pulled his mouth away from Harry’s dick long enough to say, “Now who has no patience?” His words were rushed, jumbled, but Harry understood enough of it.

“Cheeky,” Harry said, and pushed his dick back into Eggsy’s mouth, roughly. Eggsy moaned around him, but didn’t resist. Eggsy’s lack of resistance encouraged him, and Harry finally let go of his composure and began fucking Eggsy’s mouth in earnest. From this angle, Eggsy had to accommodate him, and not the other way round. Eggsy, for his part, was pliant and willing. 

Harry continued until he finally reached climax, more or less as Eggsy had asked. Eggsy wasn’t entirely prepared though, without any real warning, and he managed to make something of a mess instead of swallowing it all neatly. Harry didn’t care.

Harry leaned on the headboard to catch his breath, not wanting to put his full weight down on Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy licked his lips, trying to catch what he’d spilled, though it was a lost cause. A long minute passed, with just the sounds of both of their ragged breathing. 

Finally, Harry pushed himself off the headboard and swung his leg back so he wasn’t straddling Eggsy anymore. Because they’d been in the middle of the bed, there wasn’t a lot of room beside Eggsy, so Harry ended up standing up entirely, ignoring his wobbly legs.

“Harry-” Eggsy started. He hadn’t moved his hands, even to wipe the come off his face. Harry just looked down at him.

“How did I ever get lucky enough to have you in my bed?” he asked. “You’re filthy.”

“You love it.”

“I do indeed,” Harry said, and he leaned down to kiss Eggsy. There was something indescribably hot about tasting himself on Eggsy’s lips, no matter how many times they did this sort of thing.

When the kiss broke, Harry reached up and wiped Eggsy’s face. He couldn’t do it perfectly, but it was something of an improvement, at least. Not that either of them had minded much.

“Can I move my hands now?”

“ _Manners_ , Eggsy,” Harry whispered, not meaning it at all.

“ _Please_ ,” Eggsy said, meaning it entirely. Harry thought he might melt. He stood up again, half-expecting to be dizzy when he did.

“Yes, all right. Though I doubt you’ve learned anything about patience.”

Eggsy’s lips twitched up on one side, creating an expression between a smile and smirk. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”

“Mm-hm,” Harry hummed. “Were you planning on _doing_ something with those hands?”

“I was _planning_ on getting myself off while you stand there and watch me like you’re hungry. Unless you had another plan?”

Harry’s breath hitched, and he nearly _was_ dizzy. “No,” he managed, “I think your plan is just fine.”

Eggsy laughed slightly. “Yeah, all right,” he said. His hand slid back towards his dick again, but this time, he had no reason to stop himself. He was impossibly hard with wanting. His desperation showed in the speed of his hand; he didn’t bother teasing himself. Harry had done that enough already. He stroked his cock like he’d _actually_ been waiting all day.

“Slow down, darling, I want to enjoy it,” Harry said, his voice low, his tone warm.

Eggsy bit down on a moan, not wanting Harry to know how far undone he could get with just a sentence. Harry, of course, already knew. Eggsy forced himself to slow his hand, sliding it up his entire length, brushing his thumb over the head once, then again, then moving his hand back down. He kept the slow pace for an excruciating minute before he couldn’t do it anymore and sped back up, quicker than he’d been going originally.

Harry made a sound that might have been disapproval, but Eggsy ignored him and stroked himself to orgasm, at last, shooting come onto his chest and choking on Harry’s name.

Before Eggsy could actually come down from his post-orgasm high, Harry grabbed him and pulled him to sit up. Harry sunk to his knees at the side of the bed, drawing Eggsy to him and kissing him again, hungrily.

“Impatient, greedy boy,” he murmured against Eggsy’s mouth.

“You love it,” Eggsy said, repeating his earlier words breathlessly.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way,” Harry admitted. His overly posh, condescending tone was gone, replaced with the fondness he reserved only for Eggsy. He knelt there for awhile, with Eggsy’s forehead against his, and one hand against Eggsy’s face.

“Guess we ought grab that second shower, yeah?” Eggsy said, still not entirely grounded.

“ _Patience_ , love,” Harry scolded.

Eggsy laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
